This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. During the last year the TNPRC Portion of the COBRE has consisted of 1) a major project to Dr. Andrew MacLean that ended in July of 2007 with the funding of his R01, 2) a pilot project to Dr. Deepak Kaushal that ran from 7/1/06 to 6/30/07, 3) a major project to Dr. Kaushal that began 10/1/07, 4) two pilot projects to Drs. Bapi Pahar and Binhua Ling respectively that were funded beginning 10/1/07 for a one year period, and 5) a nonhuman primate and laboratory core lead by Dr. R. Bohm that supports these projects. Lastly, Drs. Cristian Apetrei and Andrew MacLean who "graduated" from the COBRE last year continue to be involved in the COBRE. Dr. Kaushals project is entitled: Mycobacterium tuberculosis s^H and its regulon in the immunopathology of Tuberculosis. Dr. Pahar's pilot is entitled: Importance of antigen specific IgA responses in controlling SIV/SHIV infection Dr. Ling's pilot is entitled: Immune Restoration and Protection in SIV-infected Long Term Nonprogressors